Hibernating Beary
225px |strength = 0 |health = 8 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Guardian |tribe = Berry Animal Plant |effect = When hurt: This gets +4 . |flavor text = Don't poke the beary.}} Hibernating Beary is a rare plant in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the plants. It costs 3 to plant and has 0 /8 when first played. Its effect increases its by 4 when it receives damage but not health-reducing effect. Origins Its name is a portmanteau of "bear," the animal this plant is based on, "hibernating," referring to the habits of the animal this plant is based on, and "berry," the type of plant that this plant is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Berry Animal Plant *'Effect:' When hurt: This gets +4 . *'Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Don't poke the beary. Strategies Hibernating Beary is a good plant on its own and is able to be a very powerful plant when hurt multiple times. Using tricks that boost the plant's health is also a good tactic, however, using shielding tricks (e.g. Root Wall) is not needed, as the Hibernating Beary needs to be damaged to gain strength. Before the 1.2.11 update, it used to be absolutely devastating against the opposition when the player planted a Sergeant Strongberry while a Hibernating Beary had a lot of strength, as Sergeant Strongberry doubled the strength of all Berry plants on the field, and Hibernating Beary is considered a Berry plant. Counters While it can be very powerful, because of its capability of having a lot of strength points, it is very susceptible to the Rocket Science trick, so having a Zombie Hero with this card in its deck is very useful in case the opposition has a Hibernating Beary in their deck. A good counter for Hibernating Beary is the Smelly Zombie (or any other zombies with the Deadly trait) because it would destroy the plant instantly, regardless of Hibernating Beary's high health. Alternatively, one can summon a Squirrel Herder, whose ability can target and destroy it instantly as Hibernating Beary is a berry. Avoid using zombies with very low strength points. The low damage of them simply give a free strength boost to the Hibernating Beary and it becomes a powerhouse if the player decides to leave it overlooked. A smart player can simply ignore Hibernating Beary. However, do note that one can place an attacking Team-Up plant behind Hibernating Beary, forcing the player to defend that lane. Rolling Stone is the cheapest way of dealing with Hibernating Beary destroying it easily at the cost of 1 Brain. This only would apply if it doesn't have more than two strength points. Gallery IMG_0184-1-.png|Hibernating Beary's statistics Hibernating_Beary_silhouette.jpeg|Hibernating Beary's silhouette Receiving_Hibernating_Beary.jpeg|The player receiving Hibernating Beary from a Premium Pack InvisibleHibernatingBeary.jpg|Invisible Hibernating Beary (glitch) Trivia *Its description is a reference to the phrase "Don't poke the bear". *This can be considered the Plant counterpart of Newspaper Zombie, however their stats are completely different. ru:Зимующая_Медвежья_ягода Category:Rare plants (Heroes) Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Plants Category:Berry cards Category:Animal cards